gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Computer
Summary Darwin gets sucked into Nicole's new work computer, and Gumball tries to get him out of it before Nicole comes back from work. Plot On Saturday, Gumball and Darwin are in the living room mindlessly watching the television. The door opens and Nicole comes in carrying a new ultra-awesome T-100 computer. Gumball stares at the coputer in awe, and so does Darwin. Nicole sets the computer on the desk in the kitchen and warns Gumball to not mess with it - or else. She leaves the house to go to work. Gumball and Darwin ignore Nicole's warning and start ripping-open the box. They unveal and black computer with an installed camera-recorder and a cup-holder. "Awesome!" Gumball exclaims as he pushes the "on" button. The computer doesn't start-up. Gumball is puzzled and pushes the button again. The computer doesn't start-up. Then Gumball noticed that there was a cable that plugs-in to the eletrical outlet, so Gumball plugs-in the wire, pushes the button, and the computer starts-up. Darwin has second thoughts about messing with the computer after thinking about what Nicole says, but Gumball reassures his buddy and begins going on the internet. For three hours Gumball and Darwin are on the internet - but Darwin gets more and more worried that they might get in big trouble for messing with Nicole's computer, so when Gumball leaves to use the restroom, Darwin tries to unplug the connection wire. At first, it won't unplug. So Darwin grabs the instruction manual and turns the page to the wire connection section. After skimming throught the page, he finds a warning on the bottom of the page: WARNING! DO NOT unplug connection wire or serious injury/unexplainable accident will occur. Darwin ignores the warning and tries in vain to unplug the wire. Just as Gumball comes back from the restroom, Darwin pulls the plug so hard the electricity momentarily escapes and sucks Darwin into the wire. Then, after a series of other unexplainable accidents, Darwin is kicked into the screen of the computer. "HELP!!" He screams. Gumball, being extremely dumb, things Darwin is outside calling for help, so he goes outside and shuts the door. Darwin frantically tries to find a way out but only opens-up about 30 internet pages. He tries to close all the windows but only to be stoped by a mysterious being who pulls him into the Recycle Bin tab. As Gumball comes back from outside, he notices the computer and the internet tabs, so Gumball closes the tabs and turns-off the computer, exclaiming that he was bored. He puts the computer back in it's box and again watches mindless TV. The one thing he forgot to do was unplug the wire. But Gumball did not notice, so the electricity begins to crawl all around the house, trying to sub-due all other present electronics. Soon the electricity reaches the couch where Gumball is sitting and sucks Gumball into the computer. As Gumball begins to realize what happened, he finds Darwin and two other people inside of the Recycle Tab of the computer. "Hey, Gumball." Darwin nervously said. "We're trapped forever." TO BE CONTINUED . . . Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 1 of fanfics